


Date Night

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Eric see a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PRSW22 'Kissing in the Rain' prompt. Thanks to KK for looking it over.

Eric shook his head as he walked out of the theatre. "Attack of the Giant Space Ants," he said. He still couldn't believe that something like that had not only managed to get picked up, but produced and released.

"Oh come on," said Wes with a grin. He clapped Eric on the shoulder. "It was hilarious!"

Eric eyed him skeptically. "You are so weird."

"Eric," Wes drew his name out in exasperation. "It was a perfect movie for us. Cowboys and science fiction, all in one."

"Bad giant CGI ants are not science fiction."

"They were from space!" Wes grinned brightly.

Eric snorted. He glanced up at the cloudy sky. "We should have brought the SUV," he said. "Or at least an umbrella."

Wes looked up. "Nah, it's just cloudy."

Which is of course when a loud clap of thunder sounds and it starts raining. Eric gave Wes his best 'I told you so' look.

Wes grinned sheepishly for a second before it morphed into a mischievous grin. "Race you to the coffee shop?"

He sighed. "If we both catch colds, Val and Drew are gonna kick our asses."

Wes laughed brightly. "So let's go." He leaned into Eric's space and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before racing down the street. Eric snorted, watching him go for a second before jogging after him.

End


End file.
